


Half of a Heart

by winterinmyveins



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I am not sorry, M/M, There is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/pseuds/winterinmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rin's birthday and Makoto wants everything to be perfect, especially since it's the first birthday they'll spend as a couple and the first since Rin's return from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of a Heart

Makoto has always been bad with presents. But not because he was bad at giving good gifts. No, it’s just that the brunet was the type to want a gift to have extensive meaning. It always had to be perfect. After all, his loved ones deserved nothing short of the best and he wasn’t about to give them something half-assed.

So as he found himself at the local outlet mall, Makoto was a nervous wreck. This wasn’t just any occasion, nor was it just any person. This time it was probably one thousand times more important, if he was being honest. Because this was Rin’s birthday they were talking about. Not only was it the first birthday they’d be able to celebrate with the redhead actually being in Japan, but it would be the first birthday as a couple. And shopping for someone as important as a boyfriend whom you are irrevocably in love with was just a stress overload waiting to happen.

Let’s not even talk about the fact that Valentine’s Day was not even two weeks after the shark’s birthday. Needless to say, Makoto was just a little panicky. No big deal. He could handle this. It’s just that he has absolutely no idea where to start or what his boyfriend would even like. That stubborn Rin had told him he didn’t want anything and that his birthday was no big deal. Oh, but it was. The biggest of deals.

The orca ventured in and out of shop after shop with little to no luck and he was about to think that this mission really was impossible when he sees something in a shop window that catches his eye and just screams Rin. It was like a light of hope was shining down on the gentle giant and boy, was he grateful beyond belief.

Quickly, he made the purchase and jogged to catch his train before he missed it, an ecstatic grin never leaving his lips.

* * *

The next two days pass by painfully slow and the brunet finds himself growing far too impatient. Everything has been planned and checked over with their small circle of friends and Makoto has ensured that the day will go off without a hitch.

When Sunday finally comes around, he’s up at the crack of dawn and moving around his house at the speed of light. He gets dressed after a speedy shower, double checks the decorations and refrigerator for the cake and other foods before he’s out the door and heading to the station.

The first train of the morning is right on time, with very few passengers, so the tall male makes it to Samezuka in record time. When he reaches Rin’s room, he knocks gently, hoping not to disturb the hall. His beaming face falters slightly when it’s Nitori who answers the door, but he’s not too disheartened. He’s told that the fiery shark was just out for his morning run. Before he knows it, he’s waiting on his partner’s bed and the other has left to do his own morning routine.

About half an hour later, the door is shoved open by a freshly washed redhead and he’s up in a flash, arms wrapping tightly around a toned middle.

     ”Happy birthday, Rin!”

     ”M-Makoto, what are you — “

He’s cut off by a pair of overly enthusiastic lips on his and the amount of love and happiness in the air causes the smaller to flush, his stomach twisting pleasantly as he returns the kiss.

     ”Idiot. Did you even sleep?”

     ”I wanted to surprise you! And I wanted some time with you all to myself before your party later.”

A groan escaped Rin’s lips as he dropped his dirty clothes in the hamper and turned back to his lover.

     ”The party’s not going to be some huge deal, right? I told you I didn’t want anything in the first place.”

     ”I know, I know. It’s just us and the rest of the normal crowd. Is that okay?”

     ”Ah? Whatever. I just want to get it over with.”

Makoto’s smile fell a bit, staring at his hands with newfound fascination. Maybe he had gone too far with not listening to his other half’s requests. The taller was just excited for this day. The day Rin was born. A light punch to his chest snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up just in time to feel warmth on his lips once more.

     ”You’re thinking about something stupid again. Stop. I just … want to spend the day with you, okay? And I guess seeing the others wouldn’t suck.”

Blinking, the orca practically jumped for joy, enveloping the other in an affectionate embrace. Reaching with one hand, Makoto pulled a colourfully wrapped box off the bed and thrust it at his lover who looked ready to protest.

     ”I know you said you didn’t want anything, but you should have known I wouldn’t listen. I want to celebrate this day with you so badly because it is so very important. It’s the day you were brought into this world. How could I not be happy about that?”

The tinting of Rin’s cheeks was hard to miss as he let out an awkward cough.  _'Damn Makoto and his fucking perfect self. Fuck you very much, Makoto.'_

Without a word, the paper was discarded and long fingers lifted the lid to reveal a grey hoodie with a hood that resembled a shark. Rin couldn’t help the smirk of glee that took over his expression. He slid it on immediately, throwing the hood over his head with a toothy grin.

     ”I knew it. You’re adorable. Oh, check the pocket.”

With a raise of an eyebrow, he reached in both pockets before removing a much smaller box. Half-glaring at his boyfriend for getting not one, but two gifts, he only looked down when it was unwrapped. Rin’s heart gave a squeeze as he picked up the small half of a heart on a silver chain. Upon further inspection, he noticed a cursive ‘M’ engraved on it.

Ruby orbs looked up to meet emerald, realising there was a matching chain resting around his lover’s neck and he didn’t have to look to know there was an ‘R’ on Makoto’s half.

     ”It’s cheesy, I know. But I’ve always thought it was a romantic idea. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to keep it. I’m sure it’s not really your thing, now that I really think about it. Ah, I’m sorry.”

     ”Put it on me.”

     ”Eh? Rin, it’s really no — “

     ”Mako, please.”

The unrelenting gaze that bore into his eyes kept the brunet from further protesting as he took the piece of jewelry and swept Rin’s hair aside to clasp it in the back before stepping back just barely, a loving smile on his face.

     ”I love you, Rin. Thank you for being born.”

As the redhead reached to trace the letter on his boyfriend’s necklace, the most affectionate of grins found its way to his lips before he was stepping up to the other in order to capture his mouth once more.

     ”I love you, too.”  _'Thank you for existing with me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my tribute to Rin's birthday!


End file.
